


Never again

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva mangiato del sushi insieme a Kame, prima d’allora.Era accaduto, ne era certo, solo che...Si domandò se il più piccolo, anche in precedenti occasioni, fosse stato sempre così lascivo nel mangiarlo.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Never again

**~ Never Again ~**

Nakamaru cominciava a credere che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare vivo alla fine della cena.

Quando Kazuya gli aveva chiesto di mangiare qualcosa insieme, non ci aveva visto niente di male.

Non era raro che si vedessero al di fuori del lavoro, e meno ancora lo era che si ritrovassero a casa del più piccolo.

A Kame piaceva avere gente per casa, e dopo anni di amicizia Yuichi aveva smesso di chiedersi perché invece non preferisse uscire per mangiare in qualche ristorante.

Avevano preso del sushi sulla strada del ritorno e si erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, iniziando a mangiare guardando distrattamente la televisione.

E Nakamaru stava in effetti cercando di seguire le immagini sullo schermo, quando invece lo sguardo gli era caduto sull’amico.

Aveva mangiato del sushi insieme a Kame, prima d’allora.

Era accaduto, ne era certo, solo che...

Si domandò se il più piccolo, anche in precedenti occasioni, fosse stato sempre così lascivo nel mangiarlo.

Lo sapeva bene quanto Kame riuscisse ad essere seduttivo quando lo voleva, e con il tempo aveva anche imparato a non cadere in quella trappola quando l’altro aveva semplicemente voglia di divertirsi, ma quella sera c’era qualcosa di diverso.

Il suo corpo aveva reagito prima ancora che lui potesse implorarlo di ignorare Kazuya, e adesso si ritrovava con un problema più grande di lui, che non si sentiva minimamente pronto né a gestire né a spiegare.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul cibo, ma per quanto potesse sforzarsi gli occhi si spostavano ancora su Kamenashi, e sulla sua lingua che si posava sotto al riso, portando l’involtino alle labbra, le quali si chiudevano intorno ad esso e...

Ebbe uno spasmo ad una gamba, probabilmente dettato dal nervosismo, ma Kame non parve sorprendersi di questa sua reazione.

Alzò gli occhi verso di lui, un sorriso malizioso in volto, e continuò a mangiare, parlandogli in modo quasi casuale.

“Se vuoi davvero contenerti e hai paura di non riuscirci, ho delle manette in quel cassetto.” accennò, come se stesse dicendo la cosa più normale del mondo.

Yuichi fu felice di non stare mangiando in quel momento, o era certo che sarebbe di certo soffocato.

“Cos... Contenermi da cosa? Non sto facendo niente e...” balbettò, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Aspetta, perché tieni delle manette in cucina?”

“Ti conosco bene abbastanza da sapere che non vuoi saperlo.” rispose il più piccolo, allontanando poi il piatto e tornando a guardarlo. “Beh, se declini l’offerta hai altre due opzioni. O fare da te, mi bagno es su bagno, non preoccuparti, oppure...” avvicinò la sedia a quello del più grande, posando senza troppa grazia una mano all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni e con l’altra prendendo un altro pezzo di sushi. “Oppure puoi continuare a mangiare e lasciare che me ne occupi io. Io opterei per la seconda, ma non sentirti costretto.”

Yuichi avrebbe voluto volentieri sbattere la testa conto il tavolo.

O sbatterci quella di Kazuya, per quanto lo riguardava.

Si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto allucinante fosse quella situazione, ma sentita la mano di Kame su di sé non era più stato in grado di ragionare coerentemente, e aveva allora deciso di rimanere immobile, lasciando che l’altro lo prendesse per un invito ad andare avanti.

Fu di una precisione quasi chirurgica, Kame, e per lui fu un’assoluta liberazione.

Lasciò che gli sbottonasse i pantaloni, cercando un diretto contatto con la sua erezione e avvolgendola con la mano, muovendola poi velocemente, senza mai smettere di mangiare né di guardarlo negli occhi.

Nakamaru sentiva che il suo livello di imbarazzo non sarebbe comunque potuto aumentare più di così, e fu di quelle occhiate lascive che si nutrì, lasciando che quelle e le dita esperte del più piccolo lo portassero velocemente all’orgasmo.

Kazuya non si scompose più di tanto, afferrando un pezzo di carta e ripulendosi la mano, tornando poi al suo posto e sorridendo al proprio ospite come se niente fosse successo.

“Allora” riprese a parlare dopo qualche secondo, mentre Yuichi rimaneva ancora immobile. “Ora lo vuoi sapere perché tengo delle manette in cucina?”

“Ti conosco bene abbastanza da sapere che me lo dirai comunque. No?” riuscì a rispondergli, ancora stravolto, mentre l’amico scoppiava a ridere.

Che a Kame piacesse o meno avere gente per casa, a lui non interessava.

Se voleva che cenassero insieme, la volta successiva sarebbero andati in un maledetto ristorante.

Possibilmente, in uno molto affollato.

Gli ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima di sentirsi nuovamente pronto a rimanere da solo con lui.


End file.
